


Bokuaka prince and commoner au

by Olliebeanstalk123



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, prince AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olliebeanstalk123/pseuds/Olliebeanstalk123
Summary: Basically this is a unedited (terrible spelling grammar and punctuation sorry) bokuaka fic  where akaashi is a prince and bokuto isint very weathy and somehow finds himself staring akaashi face to face and thats when things start to go south.
Kudos: 4





	Bokuaka prince and commoner au

‘How long has it been since ive left the castle walls?’ Akaashi though as he layed on his bed entangled in the blankets and his head resting carelessly on his pillows. He was always allowed social medias and had tons of online friends, Including one friend who went by the name of “kotaro bokuto”. he wanted to meet this man desperately and had even asked his parents on several occasions to no avail. He sighed as he grabbed his phone and tapped a few times unlocking it to see a message from bokuto. Akaashis heart instantly fluttered in his chest like a bird trapped in a cage with no way out, akaashi could admit that after knowing this boy online for 2 years that he had fallen in love. The black haired male smiled as he read the message sent by the other. 

Bokuto🦉 : hey akaashi!! Ive been saving up money for 5 years now, and you know how the royal family gives tours to those who pay the right amount? 

(Hes been wanting to see the castle up close ever since before he met akaashi btw 🤨☝🏻) 

Akaashis heart seemed to jump out of his chest he sat up and hastily messaged back as he got up out of his bed and made his way down into the kitchen room nearest to his to ask for a water. 

Akaashi 🥰: yes, why do you ask? 

Akaashi arrived at his destination setting his phone down on a cabinet and approaching one of the many maids they had in the large building he called his home. Upon approaching the young woman who wore a nice dress and her blonde hair messily tied into a bun as strands fell by her face with ocean blue eyes. This woman was truly beautiful but much too young for akaashi to pursue. Her name was Elizabeth and was at least 16 years of age, akaashi is 24.   
The young woman bowed at akaashis presence and asked how she may help him. Akaashi replied quickly as he grabbed his phone back from the counter and placed it into his pocket “could you get me a glass of water?” He asked kindly as he sat down at one of the many small tables provided at his disposal. The young woman firmly nodded as she walked off just then akaashis mother walked in and snatched akaashi up of the seat he was placed in “get to your room right now and get changed! We have to give a tour and no one needs to see you like.. like- this!” Akaashi nodded as he walked off too his room. 

-timeskip... i am lazy- 

Akaashi sat in his smaller thrown compared to his parents to the left of him was his mom and to the right was his fater, akaashi was quite nervous as he hadn’t given a royal tour in a while, and the thought that it could be Bokuto excited him so much that his leg bounced nervously as he sat back straight with his hands placed in his lap and one leg carelessly crossed over the other. just then the doors to the large but very quiet room swung open as the guards escorted a man with withe hair that was lazily brushed but had bits of black, piercing yellow eyes and a beautiful smile that light up the room. And all in that moment akaashi lost his composure the man he had been wanting to meet for an eternity was standing right in front of him. 

Bokuto approached akaashi and his parents giving a formal bow and introducing himself “my name is kotaro bokuto, I know I may seem slightly tattered. That I apologize for im not very wealthy money wise and ive been saving up to get a royal tour for a while now.” Akaashi only dumbly nodded admiring Bokuto up close.. he wanted to reach out and grab his face pulling him into a tender kiss but that thought was soon interrupted by his mom standing up and announcing that the tour would begin. She escorted everyone out of the room and began. 

-timeskip cause im lazyyyyyy-

After the tour akaashi was given some time to talk to Bokuto alone cause along with the tour you get to go on a walk with the prince.. alone, akaashi walked with Bokuto hand in hand as they walked down the hallway. For the most part it was quite until Bokuto suddenly pushed akaashi into a wall “u-uhm akaashi.. can i, kiss you?” He said as he looked away his face flushed and a small smile perked upon his lips with excitement. Akaashis heart skipped a beat upon hearing those words. “Bokuto.. of course you can” and just like that almost instantly Bokuto was passionately kissing akaashi as he snaked his hand up to akaashis face and rubbed circles into his cheek using his thumb.

Everything was happening so fast for akaashi and he seemed as if his head was spinning at a million miles per hour. Akaashi felt his knees get weak with every kiss bokuto placed upon his lips. Bokuto soon pulled away and looked downwards to the ground. “Heh.. ive wanted to do that for a while akaashi.” Bokuto noticed a bulge in akaashis pants and giggled “akaashi you’re hard..” akaashi quickly grabbed bokutos wrist and dragged him away to his room. 

-time skip 😳✌🏻-

Akaashi pushed bokuto down onto his bed and crawled onto bokutos lap. “Its.. it’s you’re fault im like this, so fix it.. please” bokuto smirked grabbing onto akaashis waist and moved him front to back grinding into akaashi. Akaashi straightened his back feeling bokutos erection get larger as he grinded against him, using his free hand bokuto unbuttoned akaashis very fancy white pants not wanting to ruin any of his clothes. He clung his finger around the edge of his underwear slowly sliding it down exposing akaashis flushed and twitching cock. Bokuto spit on his hand and slowly started to pump akaashis length in his hand using his spit as a type of lubricant. 

Akaashi let out a staggered moan as bokuto playfully stroked his cock. Soon enough bokuto was now on top of akaashi and taking off his pants and underwear to avoid getting dirty. Bokuto plunged his fingers into his mouth and pulled them out once more with a satisfying pop as he did so, bokuto ran his finger over the entrance to akaashis hole and started poking at it to get it too losen up soon gently sliding his index finger inside of him slightly twisting and curling it. Akaashi arched his back lettering a satisfied moan fall from his lips. Bokuto stuck another finger in and slowly started finger Fucking akaashis hole twisting and spreading akaashi to his liking. “Akaashi.. am I doing well? Its my first time..” akaashi nodded vigorously he was very much so enjoying this and didn’t want it to end. Soon enough bokuto pulled his fingers away cause akaashi to whine in response. “Bokuto~ dont stop..” bokuto responed with a hum in his voice. “Oh trust me im not finished.” Bokuto slid down his pants along with his underwear revealing his own untouched cock that was aching for anything at this point. Bokuto once more spit onto his hand and covered his own cock in it. He placed akaashis legs onto his shoulders and smiled “akaashi tell me if it hurts, I don’t wanna hurt you”. Akaashi nodded as bokuto aligned the tip of his length whits akaashis hole and leaned forward slowly pushing himself inside. Akaashi sucked in a sharp breath as he leaned forward grasping onto bokutos shoulders “ahh bokuto.. wait it hurts” bokuto kissed akaashis cheek “its okay, just tell me when you’re ready”. They sat in silence for what felt like eternity before akaashi finally spoke   
“O-okay you can move now..” bokuto hesitantly started thrusting into akaashi as akaashi let out quite moans as bokuto did so. “B-bokuto it feels.. good~ go faster.. please?” Bokuto burried his face into the crook of akaashis neck and shook his head no. He wanted this moment to last for a while Akaashi whined at the speed bokuto was taking, he started rolling his hips into bokuto trying to pleasure himself but he was soon stopped by bokuto gripping onto akaashis hips and mumbling into akaashis neck “stop it ill go faster when i want to.” Akaashi sighed as he nodded understanding that he wouldn’t get anywhere trying to force bokuto to go faster.   
After a while bokuto was quite worked up and wanted to go faster he gripped onto akaashis hips and harshly thrusted into him causing akaashi to scream in pleasure   
Bokuto grinned as he looked down at akaashi who was now a complete mess “is this what you wanted?” Akaashi nodded as he continued moaning and whimpering underneath the other after a while the room had fell quiet nothing more than moans, the sound if skin meeting skin and akaashi singing praises like bokuto was a god. Bokuto once again picked up the pace chasing his orgasm “akaashi you’re so Fucking tight you’re gonna milk me dry”   
Akaashi only nodded dumbly the feeling of bokutos cock pounding his hole swallowing him whole akaashi soon enough was crying praises and mumbling over and over that he was going to cum. And sure enough he released a large load onto his own stomach and cried out as bokuto had still not came. Bokuto whispered into akaashis ears promising that it would be over soon. After a little bokuto thrusted one more time staggering his hips as he released into akaashi and collapsed on top of him panting and trying to catch his breath. Soon enough the silence was broke by akaashi stating that they should go back to his family. They got dressed and headed off to talk to his mom and send bokuto on his way. That was the toughest thing akaashi has ever had to do and if almost brought him to tears because he was unable to hug him goodbye and was only able to speak a short lived “fair well” knowing he would be unable to see him soon. 

-the end-


End file.
